


Two is Company, or a Crowd?

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Control, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name Calling, Power Struggle, Sex, Teasing, Vulgar Language, forced control, ghost - Freeform, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you share a body with the former President of Hyperion, there is no such thing as "alone" time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Company, or a Crowd?

Two is Company, or a Crowd? 

 

The shower water ran down his back in quick little rivers, dipping to his form and curve, and eventually running off his feet down the drain.  
He sighed out loudly, running his hands through his almond hair slowly. The contrast of cold metal and warm flesh against his scalp was familiar and calming. He wiped water off his brow gently, his robotic arm smooth and hard against his skin. He couldn’t even remember how many days it had been since he’d showered. Too many. Way too many. That was for sure.  
He frowned deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. Hot water was hard to come by on this damned planet. Like some sort of rare animal that was nearly extinct or something. It made him desperately miss his small apartment back on Helios. At least he could always count on it having ready hot water. At least it had a warm bed, and food that he knew wasn’t poisoned or spoiled. He grimaced darkly. Pandoran food was questionable at best. It was like every food on this planet consisted of ‘mystery meat’ and was oozing with grease. He gagged a little at the thought and clenched his hand over his mouth trying to swallow down the urge.  
He shook his head and tried to focus on the warmth of the water instead of all the hells of this stupid planet.  
He wasn’t even sure he would ever see his little closet of an apartment again. His odds weren’t exactly in his favor at the moment. He had Vasquez hot on his heels, August not far behind, and not to mention all the bandits on this planet that might just shoot him because they wanted to steal his boots.  
He groaned out loudly.  
How the crap did he even get himself into this mess. It was all Vasquez’s stupid fault. Him and his stupid voice and his stupid hair and his stupid disrespect for other’s hard work.  
Rhys dragged his hands down his face cursing under his breath quietly.  
He grabbed the shampoo angrily, squirted some into his palms and lathered it into his hair irritably. This whole thing had been the biggest mistake of his entire life.  
He should have just taken the stupid janitor position.  
At least he wouldn’t be getting shot at, beaten, bruised and thrown around like a rag doll. His muscles ached and his body felt worn down to the bone.  
He was exhausted. Physically and...mentally.  
All thanks to....him.  
Rhys paused, looking around cautiously as if merely thinking about him might awaken the buzzing voice set deep in his head.  
Him meaning...Handsome Jack.  
Well in a sense it was Handsome Jack he supposed. He sure as hell sounded like him, and acted like him...and talked as much as he did.  
Sometimes the Hyperion president would appear to him in a full body hologram, other times he was just a taunting voice in the back of his head, pressing against his temple. All Rhys had ever wanted was to be exactly like the man. Who was he kidding...he wanted to BE Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack was the baddest of the bad, the meanest of the mean. Rhys’ biggest inspiration and the reason why he’d joined Hyperion in the first place.  
But he sure as hell never asked to share a body with the guy. Definitely not. It was proving to be quite the exhausting task already. Rhys barely had room for his own thoughts, much less someone else’s. A body was only meant for one person, and two was definitely becoming a crowd.  
He sighed and let his arms hang loosely at his sides. The constant snarky commentary from Jack was wearing on his brain. Like a static little itch in the back of his head that he simply couldn’t scratch.  
Thankfully the other male inhabiting him seemed to have quieted down for now. The only thing floating in Rhys’ head...were his own thoughts for a change. It was nice to finally get some peace and quiet, even for just a moment.  
His limbs felt unusually heavy, weighing on him, like a puppet with all it’s strings cut. He slowly rinsed the soap from his hair and let the suds run down his chest. The water seemed to unravel him, unknotting all his twisted muscles and aches. Rhys thunked his back against the old tile and sucked in a heavy, deep, breath his lungs expanding to their fullest capacity before he exhaled raggedly.  
He just needed to take his mind off the whole ordeal for a moment.  
Just...relax.  
Rhys looked to his left and then to his right, his eyes shifty and nervous, expecting Jack to simply intrude at any moment.  
He waited expectantly his breath shallow.  
But there was nothing.  
Not a peep.  
Nothing but the rhythmic humming of the shower water spraying over his back and the thumping of his pulse in his ears.  
He ran his hand through his hair relieved. Maybe his frustrating other occupant was sleeping...or something.  
Whatever he was doing Rhys didn’t much care, he was just thankful for the silence.  
He leaned his head back against the wall limply and closed his eyes, relishing in the sweet sound of absolute quiet. Nothing to keep him company but the warmth of the shower and his own thoughts. He cracked a small half smile and opened his eyes into half lidded little slits.  
If he were home in his apartment he’d have already settled in for the night. Made some hot tea, curled up on his couch, put on some good porn and relaxed for the evening. The thought made Rhys blush a little.  
He looked down his body, his eyes sweeping over himself slow and steady.  
He deserved to relax a little. After everything he’d been through the past few days, he owed it to himself to....indulge just a tad.  
Since Jack seemed out to lunch or whatever...what was the harm?  
Rhys breathed out through his nose slowly, letting his fleshed arm slide gently down his own torso.  
His finger pads paused at the bottom of his abdomen, gently playing in the coarse brown hairs.  
He sucked in a sharp breath and let his eyes lull closed just a little more.  
He ran his tongue over his chapped lips and huffed out as his fingers slowly curled around his flaccid cock.  
He bit his bottom lip gently as he squeezed his soft member between his thumb and fingers, stroking the anatomy gently, the skin bunching as he pulled it upward.  
He could feel himself growing hard as he stroked his length to life. His swelling head now pressed up into his stomach, his fist working to stroke up and down his entire length.  
His mouth fell open ever so slightly as he watched his hand work through his slitted eyes.  
He began to carry out a quick, sloppy, rhythm.  
He figured he’d better make this quick and to the point.  
Rhys let his eyes close completely as his hand stroked frantically up himself, his motions loose and uncoordinated.  
God the feeling was wondrous.  
That sweet, burning feeling growing in his groin as he worked himself hurriedly.  
A small, breathy moan slipped past his cracked lips as he squeezed his fat head harshly.  
He could feel the hot, pink, warmth spreading rapidly across his cheeks and flushing his throat.  
“F-fuck...” He whispered to himself lowly.  
His robotic arm splayed across his stomach gently, the touch of smooth metal bringing forth another low little moan from his throat.  
He gritted his teeth hard, his eyes screwed shut tightly as he pumped himself, faster now, desperately needing to feel that hot sense of release.  
Sloppy, quick and sweet.  
That was all he had time for, and all he needed.  
Just a little more....he thought to himself desperately.  
Suddenly a whisper of a chuckle tickled across the back of Rhys’s skull.  
In his wonton state he barely noticed it, paid little mind to it, wrote it off as nothing.  
Rhys moaned out lowly, thrusting into his own palm desperately.  
The chuckle got louder, now a full fledged chortle. The laugh was like sandpaper across his ears, causing chills to run down the base of his spine.  
“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie...what do we have going on here huh?” Came that low, honey sweet voice Rhys knew all too well.  
Rhys’ eyes snapped open and he found himself standing face to face with Jack’s hologram.  
He yelped and jumped backward, slamming his head on the shelf above him. Rhys doubled over moaning in pain, rubbing the top of his head, hissing under his breath.  
“God damned it would you QUIT THAT!” Rhys complained moaning curses and complaints.  
Jack leaned backward, folding his arms nonchalantly, a cold, haunting laugh rattling up from his chest. The sound hissed with static for a moment before retorting back to it’s clear state.  
Rhys groaned out pathetically, avoiding eye contact with the hologram and modestly covering his throbbing erection with his hands.  
“Can’t you go back to...wherever you were...and leave me alone...please....I-I’m kind of in the middle of something private.” Rhys hissed in almost a begging tone.  
He could feel orgasm ebbing unpleasantly.  
Fuck he was so close. This just wasn’t god damned fair.  
Jack gave a sick little chuckle and merely grinned at Rhys deviously.  
“Oh don’t be a moron. You and I both know you threw any sort of ‘privacy’ out the window the moment you shoved me into your little pea brain kiddo. What you see, I see. What you think, I hear. So on and so forth. Not like there’s much going on up there in your little noggin anyway. It’s rather boring I’ve got to say.” Jack snorted rolling his eyes at Rhys and poking at Rhys’ forehead, only to have his finger go straight through.  
Rhys shot Jack an ugly displeased glance.  
Jack leaned forward, his face inches from Rhys’, fazing out for a moment before reforming in a jittery fashion.  
He cocked a thin eyebrow at the blushing other male and a wry little smirk painted across his thin features.  
“Well...boring with the exception of that little dream you had the other night. Now that I could totally get behind cupcake.” Jack sneered chuckling low and hollow.  
Rhys frowned harder, his eyes narrowing angrily.  
“What dream?” He spat angrily.  
Jack laughed casually and hovered one of his thick fingers down Rhys’ jawline. Rhys could feel the static on his skin...or so he thought he could....he swore he could.  
“Aw c’monnnn kiddo, you know exactly what dream I’m talking about. Don’t play coy with me sweet cheeks.” Jack taunted wickedly.  
Rhys swallowed hard and shook his head insistently.  
He didn’t have a prayer of remember some dream he’d had several nights ago anyway, he was too focused on the AI before him and his....predicament.  
Jack hovered his palms against the tile, on either side of Rhys’ body, trapping him dauntingly.  
Well...trapping him was a stretch, he could walk right through him if he really wanted. But those haunting eyes told him deep in his gut he better damned well stay put.  
Jack leaned in, his face dreadfully close to Rhys’ ear, the cold static creeping down the back of his neck.  
“You know, the one where you dreamt about me fucking you over my desk.” Jack whispered the words rolling off his tongue thick and heavy.  
Rhys felt his spine straighten and he nearly bit the side of his cheek.  
Fuck.  
That dream.  
Dammit.  
“W-Why were you eves dropping on my dreams!!!” Rhys complained groaning loudly.  
“Oh Rhysie, because your dreams are fun. Since I’m already up in your head...when you dream, I get to...partake a little bit. I must say that was a fun one. You moan like a fucking virgin and you feel like a tight little high school fling.” Jack cooed in his ear hotly.  
Rhys all but melted on the spot.  
So he hadn’t just been dreaming unconsciously about Jack fucking him....Jack actually had been fucking him. Well...in his head. Or whatever. The whole thing was just fucked up confusing and Rhys did not like one bit of it.  
“So kiddo you’re going about this all wrong. I couldn’t watch another second of you fucking your fist like you were trying to rip your dick off. Good god slow it down, you have no fucking idea what you are doing do you kiddo?” Jack teased sneering playfully.  
“I was trying to finish before you showed back up...” Rhys snarled through his teeth.  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that. I can make this so much more fun. Lemme hack your system and show you how it’s done.” Jack swooned extending his holographic tongue and dragging it across Rhys’ temple, gently touching it to the port there, creating a slight static shock.  
Rhys jumped away and covered the port irritably.  
“Stop it! You’re going to get me electrocuted.” Rhys whined.  
Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled lowly.  
“Rhysie c’mon....you know you want to. If you lemme hack it, i’ll get you off. Cupcake you have no idea what I could do to you. It’ll feel so fucking good...” Jack hissed his words falling from his lips like ice.  
It sent chills down Rhys’ spine and caused an unpleasant heat in his groin that he wished would go away.  
“And if I get into your system...I can feel it too. You know through you, so it’s good for both of us. So c’monnnnn.” Jack whispered hovering all too close to Rhys, way too close for comfort.  
Rhys could feel the want stirring in his gut, his erection throbbing at the thought of Jack’s offer. As wrong as it was god he wanted it. He wanted it so fucking badly. He knew he shouldn’t. Hell Jack could just take control and strangle him for all he knew.  
“I won’t strangle you. Like I said before, I you go, I go. What do you think I’m stupid kiddo? Quit playing the angel and devil on your shoulder game. Just let me in pumpkin.” Jack retorted at Rhys’ thoughts.  
Rhys groaned out.  
Jack’s words stirred him down to his very core, causing his cock to flex with interest at the sound.  
He would be fucking lying if he so even tried to say Jack’s voice didn’t turn him on. God it did. It really, really did.  
“So what’s it gunna be pumpkin? I don’t like waiting.” Jack snarled snapping the words off harshly.  
Rhys made a panicked noise in his throat his eyes flicking from the hologram in front of him, to the tile wall, then back to Jack.  
Jack held up his finger playfully.  
“Going once...” He cooed casually holding up his index finger.  
Rhys whined out and shifted uncomfortably.  
“Going twice...” Jack taunted holding up two fingers.  
Rhys could feel his heart thumping wildly against his chest, every nerve in his very being told him not to, but the burning sensation crawling up his back said otherwise. It insisted that he needed this.  
Jack opened his mouth, making a motion with his fist to hold up a third finger, and that was all it took.  
“Ok! Ok! I-I’ll let you!” Rhys cried out suddenly, the intensity of the outburst shocking even himself.  
Jack’s grin slitted across his features maliciously.  
He leaned in close to Rhys’ once more, cocking his head to the side curiously.  
“That’s what I thought Rhysie.” Jack snarled his voice low and rough.  
Rhys swallowed hard, his throat flexing with the motion.  
“J-Just do it already.” Rhys snapped shakily.  
The demand had come out much weaker than Rhys had really meant it to.  
Jack simply laughed at Rhys’ meager attempt.  
“Kitten is that any way to talk to Handsome Jack? You best rethink that phrase very quickly.” Jack hissed his eyes narrowing slightly and the corner of his mouth tilting up in a wicked snarl.  
Rhys bit his lip hard and downcast his eyes habitually.  
“Now try again cupcake, ask nicely.” Jack purred into Rhys’ ear.  
Rhys could feel his knees weaken pathetically at the ghost of a whisper across his ear.  
“P-Please...” Rhys huffed uselessly.  
Jack cocked an eyebrow.  
“You can do better than that kiddo.” Jack groaned out tauntingly.  
“Lemme hear you beg baby.” He continued his voice sinking to a low, dangerous place in his throat.  
Rhys let loose an involuntary moan at the sound of the threatening words.  
“Please Jack....I need it...please!!” Rhys begged pitifully, throwing what little dignity he had left out the window.  
Jack cracked a vibrant, glitchy grin, his face skittering apart only to reconnect instantly.  
“That’s more like it cupcake.” Jack hissed lowly.  
Jack hovered up Rhys’ jaw line, and Rhys closed his eyes as he felt the static tingle along his sensitive skin.  
Jack looked over the younger man deviantly, smiling at Rhys' shortness of breath as he hovered closer to the other male.  
Jack then pressed his thin lips against the hollow of Rhys’ port. An uncomfortable shock of electricity sparked from the port and Rhys’ let loose a loud gasp.  
Almost immediately his robotic arm was covering his mouth, stifling the noise as it pressed to his lips harshly.  
Handsome Jack hovered over Rhys’ arms, his holographic limbs encasing his counterpart’s real ones.  
The feeling was instantly alien as it coursed through his body. This new, static, jolting heat that swam through his veins and caused him to shiver. Jack’s invasion of his body was warm, filling him with electricity as he took over. He let him in, he wanted him in....fuck he wanted him.  
Rhys’ mumbled against his own hand that was not his any longer. It was Jack’s now.  
Jack tilted his head to the side playfully.  
“Uh, uh, uh, too loud Rhys. You aren’t allowed to be that loud. Not until I say so, got it cupcake? You don’t move unless I say, you don’t speak unless I say. You are mine kiddo.” Jack snarled a glint of power hiding in his dark eyes.  
Rhys nodded uselessly, leaning hard against the wall as his own hand practically smothered him.  
Jack eased the robotic arm away smoothly, running Rhys’ fingertips down his jaw, and over his chin. He ran his thumb gently along the younger man’s bottom lip and chuckled in a pleased, sick little way.  
“Open up cupcake.” Jack hissed, the robotic fingers prodding for entrance.  
Rhys obeyed willingly, opening his mouth without hesitation.  
Jack pushed Rhys’ index and middle finger past his parted lips, pressing them against his tongue.  
“Suck on them, and make it good sweetheart.” Jack groaned out gruffly.  
Rhys closed his thin lips around the fingers invading his mouth, moving his tongue along the bottoms of them.  
They tasted metallic and new, smooth and cold as they hit is senses. He swirled his tongue around their tips, sucking, moving, entranced by the task at hand.  
Jack purred at the sight as Rhys hungrily took the fingers.  
“That’s it kiddo. Just like that. Just like you were sucking my thick, hard, cock.” Jack groaned out lowly.  
The words hit Rhys like bricks tumbling down over him. He moaned out loudly around the heavy fingers on his tongue. Instantly the image was already in his head. He had no time to have the slightest prayer of pushing it out.  
He was imagining Jack leaned casually back in his massive, plush office chair, knees spread obscenely apart like a king on his throne. His hands gripping the large arm rests, a fearsome, wicked grin plastered across his lips as he looks down at the man between his open legs.  
Rhys could nearly taste the scene.  
On his knees shamelessly before the great Handsome Jack, worshipping his cock like a sinner at the alter.  
Running his tongue slowly up his hot, husky, shaft, coming away with the taste of pre-cum at his tip.  
Rhys moaned out and opened his eyes only slightly, taking more of the fingers back into his throat needfully.  
Jack was looking at him with half lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open as he breathed out raggedly.  
The image in Rhys’ imagination was projected through Jack like a god damned slide show, he could see everything, he could hear everything, and he could feel everything. As if Rhys’ lips really were encasing his erection, his tongue sliding up his want with eagerness behind every movement.  
Jack groaned out slowly and pushed Rhys’ finger back into his throat harshly. Rhys choked around his own fingers slightly, but even as he gagged on them he was still pushing for more, wanting more...needing more.  
Jack looked on with pleased eyes at the man’s eagerness to take Jack, to please him.  
Jack’s grin was toothy and wild as it spread across his cheeks.  
He slid the wet fingers from Rhys’ lips slowly, dragging a wet line of saliva over the other male’s chin.  
Rhys made a whine in his throat as the pressure to his tongue left his mouth.  
Jack moved Rhys’ fleshed hand up through his almond hair, parting it roughly, grabbing at the back with a quick jolt. Jack snapped Rhys’ head backward demandingly.  
“Oh what’s the matter Rhysie?” Jack cooed interlocking the fingers he’d borrowed in Rhys’ hair tighter.  
Rhys winced a tad and gritted his teeth at Jack’s rough advances.  
He should have known Jack would not exactly be a...gentle...lover.  
The younger male swallowed hard.  
Really he did not want him to be. He wanted all of Jack’s power pressed down upon him, he wanted to be used, he wanted to be abused.  
“How badly do you want it? How badly do you need it pumpkin?” Jack swooned his holographic lips nearly touching Rhys’.  
“B-Bad!” Rhys exclaimed uselessly his voice cracked and broken.  
“Oh really? I’m not convinced kiddo.” Jack snarled his eyes swimming over his trapped prey.  
For a moment Rhys was not sure of Jack was going to fuck him...or devour him.  
“J-Jack!! I’d do anything!! I need it so badly!!” Rhys begged bucking his hips slightly, his erection brushing against his own stomach.  
Jack purred at the mention of his own name and moved Rhys’ fleshed hand to his abdomen, pressing there, just inches from his throbbing need. Purposely of course.  
Rhys moaned out lowly, squirming against the wall he was plastered to. He could feel the heat of his...Jack’s...hand right there, fingers splaying out across his flushed stomach. Just a little closer and he could feel the fingertips on his hot need.  
Jack would have none of that.  
“Impatient little fuck aren’t you?” Jack hissed drawing small, slow circles down the dip of Rhys’ left hip.  
Rhys whimpered smally down in his throat and furrowed his eyebrows together.  
His knees felt like damn near jello, threatening to buckle at any second.  
“J-Jack...” Rhys allowed the name to pass his lips in a begging fashion, a pleading sense.  
Jack made a low noise in his throat.  
“Say my name again pumpkin.” Jack snarled grabbing Rhys by the chin roughly.  
Rhys could feel the mechanical fingers digging into his jaw uncomfortably. The motion was demanding and dangerous. So fucking dangerous.  
Rhys drew in a breath, sucking in the air pitifully.  
“Jack!” He moaned out wontonly.  
“Louder.” Jack commanded roughly.  
“HANDSOME JACK!!!” Rhys damn near yelled his voice ragged and strained.  
Jack laughed hollowly in Rhys’ ear.  
“That’s a good bitch.” Jack praised lowly.  
The insult is sharp and quick as it pounds Rhys’ ear. He hates to admit how much he enjoys the name calling. But he can’t help it, it’s insulting, and sharp and fucking good. His stomach tightens into knots as his own fingers slide down his chin, slowly, dreadfully slowly, twitching at his throat as if contemplating for a moment before wrapping around like pythons.  
Rhys breathes shakily, his adams apple pressing harshly against his own palm as Jack curls the fingers around his neck.  
Jack snickers against Rhys’ temple, low and wavering, before running his tongue along the port, shocking Rhys harshly.  
Rhys stiffens against the wall and cries out half in pain half in pleasure. He isn’t even sure where the line that divides the two is drawn anymore. The fingers clenching around his throat worry his skin and make breathing hard, yet his fuzzy brain only finds pleasure in the threatening action. The holographic tongue now venturing inside his port shocks his brain like ice, yet he only finds his erection growing harder at the action.  
His fleshed hand has not moved in what feels like an eternity, still pressing ever so closely to his need, just not quite there.  
There is too much happening. He can’t seem to find it in him to fully comprehend it all, nor focus on any one thing at a time. The cold fingers around his neck, Jack’s lips against his temple, warm fingers tracing shapes along the ‘V’ of his abdomen. It’s all to much, so fucking much.  
He isn’t even getting attention where he needs it most and yet he feels as if he could come at any second.  
He doesn’t even stop to dwell on just how pathetic that sounds.  
Jack whispers threats and promises along the shell of his ear, the cold electricity of his mouth tingling the hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck.  
With every breath Rhys takes Jack’s stolen fingers clench harder, constricting the breath out of him slowly, painfully. Rhys struggles for breath, the corners of his vision beginning to to blur just slightly.  
He should feel afraid.  
Handsome Jack’s wrath around his throat should have him on the verge of near panic. That is a position that nobody in the right mind would want to be in. Yet he could not find it in himself to feel anything other than want.  
Suddenly the hand on his stomach is no longer dormant.  
Jack extends one finger and slides it along Rhys’ underside ever so slowly.  
Rhys bucks at the contact, trying to take in a gasping breath only to have the fingers around his throat choke it out of him.  
Jack smeared the bead of pre-cum formed at Rhys’ tip down over his head, hissing a little sound of approval at the other man’s deteriorating state.  
Rhys strains out a raspy breath that carries Jack’s name upon it. The word is almost a plea as it comes out. So pathetic and needy.  
Jack growled at the sound and pressed his thumb into Rhys’ windpipe harder.  
Rhys feels the tingle of panic crawl up his spine as he struggles for the oxygen that does not exist. He can feel his body starting to fade out, his lungs screaming to be filled. His eyes widen as they look into Jack’s.  
Jack feeds on Rhys’ fear, soaking it in like nourishment.  
Finally Jack releases Rhys’ throat, sliding the fingers down his collarbone gently.  
Rhys sucked in a gasping, needing, frantic breath his lungs filling after what seemed like an eternity.  
He coughed and choked on the new air, leaning hard on the wall for support.  
Jack merely snickered at the pathetic man.  
Jack tightened his fingers around Rhys’ shaft and cocked a witty smile at the Hyperion underling.  
“You see what I can make you do cupcake? I can make you melt for me. You just make this far too easy kiddo.” Jack purred slowly moving Rhys’ palm up his length, his head disappearing into his own curled fist, then reappearing again as he stroked.  
Rhys moaned out all too loudly, his gut consumed in twisting, crippling heat.  
The cold eyes swimming over him didn’t help.  
Jack’s pupils shifted over the Rhys’ deteriorating state with sick satisfaction.  
With every stroke Jack seemed to drift into the feeling also.  
As Rhys moaned he let loose of a ragged, choppy breath.  
He could feel it all as if it were his own body. Not just a spectator anymore, but a participant and the feeling could not have been any sweeter.  
“How does it feel Rhys?” Jack barked suddenly the command rough with his own pleasure coursing through it.  
Rhys bucked into his compromised palm and let out a breathy, pitiful moan.  
“GOOD!! OH FUCK it feels SO GOOD!” Rhys begged closing his eyes and shifting his hips, wanting Jack to move his palm faster.  
Jack squeezed at his swollen, angry tip and groaned out roughly.  
“Better than anything you’ve felt before in your meager little life?” Jack snarled heatedly.  
“YES!!” Rhys cried out pitifully.  
Jack paused his fluid stroking to watch Rhys squirm.  
Rhys moaned out and pressed himself against his palm.  
“P-Please!!!” Rhys begged to Jack shamelessly.  
Jack simply smiled at him.  
The hologram cocked a thin eyebrow at him and slid his thumb down Rhys’ slit.  
“What’s wrong Rhysie? You want me to allow you to cum huh?” Jack taunted smoothly.  
Rhys nodded frantically.  
His whole body felt like it was at risk of burning down at any moment. His orgasm nipped at his heels like an unrelenting thing with jagged little teeth. He’d never needed anything more in his life than he needed that sweet release right now.  
Jack seemed to ponder for a moment, the pad of his thumb still playing teasingly over Rhys’ head.  
“I dunno pumpkin, I mean do you really deserve it?” Jack cooed meanly.  
Rhys gasped out, thrusting his hips against Jack’s control eagerly.  
“I-I can’t take it any longer!!” Rhys begged.  
“Mmm...I disagree cupcake.” Jack taunted.  
“First tell me Rhys...who owns you?” Jack husked through his bared teeth.  
Rhys squirmed against Jack’s hold on his body.  
“Y-You do!! You own me!!!!” Rhys cried out.  
Jack groaned at the words as they kissed his ears.  
He forced Rhys to slick his mechanical fingers with the shampoo available.  
He moved Rhys’ mechanical arm around his pert ass, gently stroking at the puckered flesh, getting an exasperated gasp from the pitiful man.  
“That’s right Rhys, and don’t you ever forget that. You belong to me now. You belong to Handsome Jack.” Jack whispered hotly.  
He stroked along Rhys’ tender flesh before slowly inserting one finger, and then another, chuckling as Rhys hissed at the intrusion.  
Jack curled Rhys’ fingers in a beckoning motion successfully hitting their mark with ease. Rhys cried out and bucked back as his own fingertips pressed into his prostate gently. His cock throbbed dangerously with the feeling. He knew he couldn’t hold off much longer. He couldn’t fight it. He needed it. Needed the release more than life itself.  
Jack’s eyelids fell slightly as he slowly began to stroke Rhys’ swollen cock again, gaining a needy, loud, rich moan from the younger male.  
“You’re my pretty...little...puppet...” Jack husked lowly as he moved Rhys’ palm quicker, more fluidly, settling into a fast, frantic pace.  
He needed it too.  
His body connected with Rhys in a way he couldn’t fully comprehend or explain. The built heat in Rhys’ groin spread through Jack like a warming glow.  
Jack swallowed desperately.  
It had been a long time since he had felt this feeling. These glorious few seconds right before orgasm. Knowing it was coming, needing it to come, waiting breathlessly as it overtook and conquered.  
Jack let a low moan slip past his lips and pushed Rhys’ palm faster, harder, fingers working at his back entrance just as frantically.  
Rhys bucked up harshly, mouth agape, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, and then he was coming.  
His voice rang out over the shower walls as he hit his peak harshly, long, thick ropes of cum jetting up over his heaving chest.  
Jack was moaning just as loud if not louder than the other man, his eyebrows furrowed together, eyes closed, face twisted into a look of sheer, raw pleasure.  
Rhys’ cock jumped with each ejaculation, over and over again, spilling his seed over his own palm, the sticky finish dripping down his clenched fist.  
He slacked against the wall now, some of his finish oozing down his cheek pathetically, his mouth hanging slack as he gasped desperately for breath.  
Jack panted against Rhys his grip yet to loosen from around his partners spent cock.  
Finally the hologram’s eyes opened, capturing Rhys’ dazed pupils.  
Jack cracked a small, taunting grin and patted Rhys’ cheek a little too hard.  
Rhys winced a little at the impact from his mechanical hand.  
“That was fun kiddo. We should do this more often.” Jack cooed tiredly before flickering away and leaving Rhys alone in the shower once more.  
Rhys felt control slip back to him and he let his heavy, unfamiliar feeling arms hang loosely at his sides.  
He looked over his utterly filthy body and sighed out.  
He wanted to feel ashamed for letting Jack push and pull him like so.  
He really wanted to.  
But he just couldn’t.  
The after glow of an orgasm unlike any he’d ever felt before had him in it’s death grip.  
He recognized the beginnings of an addiction, and it was now staring him right in the face.  
Maybe sharing a body with Jack wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
